Compañía (casi) invisible
by Risard
Summary: A veces estamos más acompañados de lo que nosotros mismos nos damos cuenta.


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

_**De: Risard**_

_**Para: Luisa-Tatis**_

* * *

_**Querida AI:**_

_**Mis mejores deseos para ti este año. Ojala que mis obsequios sean de tu agrado.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Risard**_

* * *

**Petición de mi AI: Fic donde el o la protagonista sea Myrtle la llorona.**

* * *

— ¡Mi libro de Encantamientos! Pensé que lo había perdido — dijo Dean al observar el libro con su nombre sobre la cama.

— Tienes la mejor suerte del mundo, Dean — mencionó Seamus, nuevamente maravillado por la situación de su amigo.

El Thomas se rió por lo bajo. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts había experimentado una rara racha de buena suerte: cualquier cosa que dejara fuera de su sitio o se perdiera aparecía tarde o temprano (normalmente más temprano que tarde) entre sus cosas, tenía una especie de sexto sentido para encontrar los caminos más rápidos a sus clases y sus búsquedas en la biblioteca eran cortas, como si los libros que necesitaba estuvieran esperándolo.

— Lo sé, mi suerte es casi mágica.

Dean y Seamus abandonaron la torre de Gryffindor con rumbo al gran comedor, charlaban animadamente sin notar en ningún momento la figura flotante en uno de los pasillos.

Myrtle observó a los chicos perderse entre los estudiantes. El primer día que lo vio entre los pasillos de Hogwarts fue como un sueño, tenía a su querido amigo cerca otra vez.

Myrtle pasó muchos años en soledad luego de su muerte. Viva o muerta las personas no parecían quererla, y eso la hizo hundirse en una depresión aún más grande que cuando estaba viva.

Hasta que Zack apareció.

De piel y cabellos obscuros, una sonrisa perpetua y actitud aventurera, Zack era un Ravenclaw poco convencional pero que agradaba a todos y nada lo limitaba para hacer amigos. Su grupo recurrente era un cuarteto de Ravenclaw, pero era amigo de algunos Gryffindor, un Hufflepuff e incluso un par de Slytherin, por lo que no era extraño que esto se extendiera también a los fantasmas.

Myrtle recordaba perfectamente al chiquillo de primer año que la observaba con preocupación mientras le preguntaba porque lloraba. Zack se quedó ahí hasta que ella finalmente respondió y a partir de entonces procuraba buscarla todos los días para saber si estaba bien. Al principio creyó que era una broma, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a que todos se burlaran de ella, pero con el tiempo vio que la preocupación y la amabilidad de Zack eran genuinas.

Ella adoraba a su nuevo amigo y comenzó a facilitarle las cosas en Hogwarts tanto como pudo: buscaba sus cosas perdidas, le tocaba un hombro cuando pasaba por alguna zona prohibida del castillo a manera de advertencia y dejaba a la mano todo el material para sus tareas escolares. Las cada vez más extensas charlas diarias bien valían la pena.

Pero Zack tenía toda la vida por delante y continuó haciendo amigos, ideó planes a futuro e incluso consiguió una novia. Myrtle estaba tan celosa de que su único amigo la abandonara por otra chica que hizo lo impensable: tomó posesión del cuerpo de su amigo y arruinó la cita con su novia para que esta lo dejara. Sólo cuando terminó la posesión entendió porque Nick le había dicho que estaba prohibido.

Un cuerpo vivo no estaba hecho para albergar dos espíritus ya que cada uno tenía magia propia totalmente única. En un mismo cuerpo estas magias chocan e intentan expulsar a la otra, haciendo daño a sus dueños en el proceso. Myrtle ya estaba muerta, pero Zack no, así que todas las consecuencias de la posesión recayeron sobre él.

El moreno estuvo dos semanas en la enfermería después del incidente y cuando por fin se le permitió salir intentó hablar con ella, pero Myrtle estaba tan avergonzada que lo evitó por todos los medios posibles. Sólo se permitió hablar con él la mañana que abandonó Hogwarts y descubrió que en su gran corazón Zack ya la había perdonado.

Fue una despedida agridulce: le hizo muy feliz saber que su amigo no le guardaba rencor, pero la amargura del tiempo perdido y la partida de Zack la golpearon con fuerza. Durante años la soledad la hizo sufrir, su anhelo de compañía fue negado tantas veces que el rechazo la marcó, junto a Zack conoció la amistad verdadera, pero eso solo hizo su dolor más grande cuando volvió a quedarse sola.

Dicen que no se extraña lo que no se conoce, pero Myrtle Warren si conoció, y nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto a una persona.

Cuando eres fantasma el tiempo deja de tener el mismo significado, pero ella había contado cada minuto desde la partida de su amigo, con la llegada de Dean Thomas se sentía acompañada nuevamente, a pesar de que el Gryffindor ignorara su presencia, porque cada vez que lo veía el rostro de su mejor amigo estaba ahí, el mismo que hacía casi dos décadas.

¿Nacido de muggles? Patrañas. Dean Thomas tenía que ser un mestizo, porque no había forma en el mundo de que ese niño no fuera hijo de Zack.

— Tranquilo, Zack, yo cuidaré de tu hijo.

Myrtle atravesó rápidamente una pared, justo cuando Dean volteaba en su dirección.

— ¿Qué pasa, Dean?

— Pensé que había escuchado algo — el Thomas frunció el ceño.

— Tú siempre estas escuchando cosas, mejor apúrate que si llegamos tarde el hermano de Ron nos regañará otra vez, y ya sabes lo aburridos que son los sermones de Percy.

— Sí. Vámonos... — siguió a su amigo un poco vacilante.

Él **enserio** había escuchado algo.

* * *

**Fue la petición más sencilla de escribir y la verdad es que lo disfruté mucho, al principio no tenía idea de que escribir, pero cuando la idea llegó no pude parar, ese mismo día estuvo lista. El primer borrador me pareció algo corto así que la extendí un poco, hubiera agregado más pero me pareció que la historia hubiera quedado algo sobrecargada.**

**Consideré involucrar a Harry o a Draco en el fic ya que tienen una relación con ella en los libros, pero por una parte ya estaba utilizando a Harry en la otra petición y no estaba segura de que hacer con Draco así que lo descarté.**

**Escogí a Dean Thomas por su ascendencia mestiza, y todo ese asunto del padre sangre pura muerto y el padre adoptivo muggle, tanto Dean como Myrtle son personajes que a menudo me parecen bastante ignorados, por lo que vi apropiado usar a ambos.**

* * *

_**Querida AI:**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado,**_

_**Que la pases muy bien,**_

_**Chye, chye.**_


End file.
